l'étoile, les dragons et les hommes
by LilithRekalafolle
Summary: Voilà donc l'histoire basé sur du Laxlu... les autres mages de la guilde n'apparaîtrons pas avant plusieurs chapitres. Lucy se sent faible et inutile mais une mystérieuse lettre va tout changer. qu'elle est la mission qu'elle doit faire et pourquoi seul Luxus peut venir avec elle? Que cache réellement Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc le prologue de mon histoire sur le couple Luxus/Lucy. Histoire très demandé d'ailleurs.

zhenli : et oui j'adore faire des couples improbable et changer les caractère parsque notre Lucy ne se laisserat pas faire c'est promis.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Nous rentrions des grands jeux magique et j'étais désespéré j'avais été inutile et faible. Arrivé chez moi je découvris une lettre cacheté de noir. L'emblème ne me disait rien, à peine l'ouvris-je que mon cœur et mon esprit parcouru les galaxies et le temps. Je m'effondrais. Quand je repris conscient j'étais toujours allongé sur mon plancher mais désormais je savais qui j'étais et ce que je devais faire. Je me levai et me dirigea vers la guilde. Alors que j'entrais je me rendis conte une fois de plus à quel point j'étais invisible. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du maitre. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche je claquais des doigts et une ombre nous enveloppa.

-Personne ne nous entendra comme ça.

-Lucy, il y a quelque chose de différent en toi…

-Oui maitre, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vais devoir quitter la guilde.

-Quitter définitivement ?

- Je ne préfèrerais pas mais je vais partir pour 1an minimum de ce fait…

-Tu peux partir mais je voudrais que quelqu'un t'accompagne…

-Personne ne pourrait…

-Oui.

- Si il faut absolument quelqu'un c'est Luxus, c'est le seul qui pourra venir mais je ne veux pas le forcer.

Le maitre sourit et sorti du bureau quelque seconde plus tard il revint avec Luxus. Celui-ci me sourit et j'embrassais sa joue. Depuis qu'il avait combattu son père nous nous étions rapprochés. Apres tout nous avions tous les deux des pères maniaques de pouvoir. J'expliquer à Luxus que je devais partir pendant un an mais que le maitre voulait que je sois accompagné. Il accepta mais voulu savoir où nous allions je lui répondis que je lui dirais plus tard. Il était intrigué mais accepta, nous quittâmes la guide en silence et je lui dis de me rejoindre le lendemain devant chez moi.

- Je ne peux pas plutôt dormir chez toi ?

Je rougie furieusement à cette idée, stupide Dragon, je lui fis un sourire et accepta bien que très gênée… Je n'aurais pas dû le laissais venir avec moi, sauf si je le fais finir amoureux de moi… Cette mission était peut être une bonne idée après tout…

* * *

Et voilà... la suite arrive très vite.

Pour ceux qui suivent un secret, un amour, une vie d'immortelle la suite arrivera mercredi


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 1.

J'ai un peu de mal à écrire l'histoire et aussi une grosse flemme bien que j'ai des idées. Bonne lecture en espérant que ça plaise.

* * *

Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur le fait qu'il me rejoindrait une fois ses affaires prête, et je pu partir me doucher. Alors que je sortais uniquement vêtus d'une serviette j'eus la surprise de le voir affalé sur mon lit. En me voyant ainsi à moitié nu il me dévora du regard et je me sentis toute chose sous celui-ci. Je me dépêchais de prendre mes vêtements avant de me coucher sous ma couette. Il me prit dans ses bras et je rougie fortement. Dans quoi venais-je de m'embarquer ? Le lendemain je me réveillais en sentant une bonne odeur venir de ma cuisine, en y entrant je vis une chose qui m'étonna fortement Luxus devant les fourneaux… Il me présenta une assiette pleine que je mangeais en vitesse. Il était doué. Nous partîmes vers la gare et primes le train. En attendant que celui-ci démarre Luxus voulu savoir où nous allions.  
-Nous allons aller dans 4 endroits différents je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… je te demande juste de me faire confiance…

Il réfléchit quelque minute avant d'hocher la tête. Le train s'emballa et je le vis commencer à blêmir. Alors que le train n'était partit que depuis quelque seconde je me levais déplaçais les affaires à cote de lui avant de m'asseoir et de le faire s'allonger la tête sur mes jambes. Il se laissa faire et je lui massais doucement les tempes. Il soupira d'aise et je rougie lorsqu'il me fixa intensément.

-Je te fais confiance mais si jamais un trop grand danger te menace je veux que tu me le dises…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant. Ça demande était censé mais… Alors que je réfléchissais il se releva un peu et ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il se rallongea alors que j'ouvrais de grands yeux devant ce qui se tenait devant moi. L'équipe de Sabertooth au complet, alors que tous me regardaient surpris je tressaillis lorsque je croisais le regard de Minerva. Luxus du comprendre ce qui se passait car il se releva ou plutôt tenta mais le train fit une embardait, Sting et Rogue se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre alors que je recouchais Luxus sur mes genoux. Je vis Yukino s'approchait et je la regardais étonné, elle était retourné à Saber…

-On peut venir ici ? Il n'y a pas de place ailleurs.

J'hésitais et Minerva ouvrit la bouche.

-Je suis désolé… Pour les grands jeux, je… j'essaye de changer.

J'eu alors un sourire chaleureux et les invita à s'asseoir, les deux femmes prirent un dragon slayeur sur leur genou et j'eu un sourire encore plus grand. Alors que nos 3 dragons sombraient dans un état comateux. Yukino prit la parole…

-Je suis étonné de ne pas voir Natsu-san avec vous.

-Natsu m'a… comment dirais-je… effacé de sa mémoire… je ne suis plus rien pour lui.

Les filles me regardèrent étonné. J'haussais les épaules avant de faire un petit sourire que je savais malicieux.

-Alors ? Vous et les dragons ?

Yukino rougie furieusement lors que Minerva me répondait.

-Et toi et Luxus Draer c'est vraiment inattendus.

-Surtout que nous ne sommes pas ensemble…

Elles me regardèrent surprise et Yukino reprit la parole…

-Mais…tu l'aimes non ? Enfin la façon dont tu le regarde…

-Oui c'est vrai mais lui…

Minerva me regarda tristement et je lui rendis un petit sourire. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi méchante qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Je décidais de changer de sujet

-Au faite vous allez où comme ça ?

-A Ombrage on a une mission.

-C'est vrai nous aussi on y va, c'est quoi votre mission.

-Détruire une guilde noire.

-Il parait qu'elle est très forte, j'ai confiance en Minerva, Rogue et Sting et en Orga et Rufus qui sont déjà là-bas mais…

-Tu es inquiète, c'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour les gens que tu aimes. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide on peut aider.

-c'est vrai se serais génial, mais vous c'est quoi votre mission.

Je pâlis légèrement et refusa de répondre. Le train entrait en gare et je décidais de réveiller Luxus. Je caressais doucement son visage en l'appelant puis finit par lui mettre une pichenette sur le nez. Il grogna mécontent et je rigolais.

-ça te fait rire en plus.

-Mais c'est qu'il est grognon au réveil le petit dragon.

Luxus haussa un sourcil se releva d'un coup et je me retrouvai allongé Luxus me surplombant. Je rougie brusquement alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres, on entendit Minerva se racler la gorge et Luxus commença à me chatouiller. Je pleurais de rire et je sentis le train redémarrer, Luxus s'allongea sur la banquette me couchant sur lui. Je rougie encore plus et j'entendis les filles rigoler. Traitresse. Je tirais discrètement la langue aux filles tandis que Luxus se rendormait.

Nous étions arrivés à Ombrage et la ville était recouverte de brouillard. Luxus m'attrapa la main et me dis que comme ça il ne me perdrait pas. Je rougie à nouveau et me dirigea vers mon but, le cimetière. Une fois devant les grilles je suppliais Luxus de m'attendre dehors, il finit par accepter.

* * *

La suite arrivera quand je l'aurais écrite ce qui peut prendre du temps. Gomenasei


	3. Chapter 3

Enfin la suite désolé désolé mais promis ça ira plus vite.

* * *

Pov'Luxus

J'attendais Lucy à l'extérieur lorsqu'une petite fille aux cheveux rose et à la robe gothique noir sauta par-dessus le grillage, elle se posa devant moi et eu un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Elle me fixait et finit par parler.

-Tu ne devrais pas laisser la femme que tu aimes seul, cette endroit est dangereux, je ne pense pas que tu pourrais survivre à sa perte. Alors ne la laisse pas partir.

Après sa elle s'enfuit vers le cimetière, je réfléchi deux seconde et pris d'une intuition je la suivis. Je découvris Lucie allongé inconsciente sur une tombe tandis que l'enfant avait disparu. Je pris Lucy dans mes bras et courut jusqu'à l'hôtel. Alors que j'y entrais les membres de Sabertooth étaient là. Quand elles virent Lucy, Minerva et Yukino se jetèrent sur elle et l'amenèrent dans une chambre. J'étais inquiet, réellement, je savais ce que je ressentais pour Lucy et la voir ainsi me détruisait.

-Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? demanda Yukino très inquiète.

J'allais parler quand je sentis la puissance magique de Lucy changer. Elle grandissait grandement et je commençais à être sérieusement paniqué quand…

Je me réveillais et m'étonnais, autour de moi ni statue décapité d'ange, de tombes ou d'arbres mort. J'étais dans une chambre, alors que je cherchais à comprendre le pourquoi du comment Yukino se jeta sur moi.

-On a eu tellement peur.

On ? Yukino… attend stop retour en arrière, je me relève d'un bond et me retrouve devant les mages de Sabertooth et Luxus dont le regard et un mélange de soulagement et de colère. Ça va être ma fête.

Cela faisait trois jours que je mettais réveillé et Luxus m'avait enfermé dans la chambre d'hôtel avec Minerva et Yukino pendant qu'il aidait les garçons avec la guilde noire. Même si j'étais en colère je comprenais qu'il l'était lui aussi. Yukino et Minerva avaient voulu savoir la raison de notre entente avec Luxus.

_Flash-Back_

Le combat contre Raven et terminé c'est le soir et tout le monde fait la fête. Ou presque. Je regardais partout mais ne le voyais nulle part, je décidais de sortir et d'aller à son hôtel. Arrivé là-bas je montais dans sa chambre et frappa. Je n'entendis pas un bruit mais ouvrit la porte. Il était allongé sur son lit torse nu, dévoilant ses blessures, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Je m'approchais et les lui retirait. Il ouvrit un œil et m'observa un instant.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec tout le monde, tu as combattu aujourd'hui.

Je le vis serrer des dents à ce souvenir et continua donc pour éviter qu'il ne me rembarre.

-Je sais ma question était idiote mais je voulais savoir si toi aussi malgré se qu'à fait ton père…

Il soupira et je me levais pour partir, il était beau certes mais me faisait toujours un peu peur alors que j'atteignais la porte je l'entendis chuchoter.

-Reste.

Je fis demi tour et m'assied sur une chaise. Il grogna et tapa la place du lit a ses cotés. Toute ses barrières semblaient être ébranlé et on aurait dit que le moindre souffle les feraient tomber. J'avais envie de savoir qui il était vraiment, il nous avait sauvé sur l'île de Tenro et vengeait lors de ce combat… je m'allongeais a coté de lui en me faisant la plus petite possible. Je cherchais un moyen de le faire parler quand il commença. Pendant des heures et des heures nous parlâmes, lui de sa famille puis de son exil, moi de mon père et de a guilde. Il fut étonné que je ne me sente plus trop à ma place mais fut d'accord avec moi quand je lui expliquais que j'étais devenus invisible depuis le retour de Lissana, la plupart m'avait vu uniquement comme une remplaçante et aujourd'hui ce n'était plus utile. Je pleurais un peu et il me prit dans ses bras je finis par m'endormir.

_Fin du flash-back_

-Après sa il y a eu le moment ou tu m'as battu Minerva, Luxus l'a très mal prit et il ma aidé a me relever. Nous parlions beaucoup et j'ai finit par en être amoureuse. Lui me considère comme une amie…

Les filles comprirent et nous continuons à discuter jusqu'à ce que Luxus rentre dans la chambre et les mette dehors. Il s'assied a coté de moi et j'attendis qu'il se mette a crier mais contre toute attente il me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Ne me refais jamais un truc pareil, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Je sursautais à ses mots et le pris dans mes bras. J'étais bien et tout naturellement je lui chuchotais.

-Tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais.

Alors qu'il levait la tête je croisais son regard et m'y perdis, je remarquais l'écart entre nos lèvres quand…

-Fro veut un câlin de Lucy.

Je sursautais et Luxus s'écarta avant de partir en nous laissant seul. Je pris Fro dans mes bras et m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

2 mois c'était écoulé et tout allais bien, enfin presque, le secret devenait de plus en plus lourd pour moi et la distance entre Luxus et moi qui s'était amenuise était devenus un puits sans fond. Alors que nous étions face à face dans le train je le vis se retenir de vomir. Mon cœur rata un battement et je ne pus m'en empêcher. Tout changeait autour de moi, je changeais alors le voir aussi loin, j'éclatais en sanglot. D'abord surpris il mit du temps a comprendre ce qui ce passait puis il vint s'asseoir a coté de moi et me pris dans ses bras, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte alors contre toute attente ce que je lui cachait se manifesta.

* * *

Et voilà... Vos avis? à mercredi !


End file.
